Yoga Lessons
by TheTimeLadysWife
Summary: This is a little PWP piece, inspired by the scenes in which J & M are doing yoga


_A/n: I'm not a Yoga expert, Pilates is more my thing (yes, they are different!), so any poses described might not be entirely accurate, but we're not reading for technical accuracy now are we. Also, thanks to Katie and Laurie for their suggestions. :P_

There was silence as a dozen Lycra clad women focused on the gentle in and out motion of their breath with their legs wide, torsos twisted and arms held up in Warrior Pose. Glancing to her left, Jane absorbed the sight of the blonde beauty beside her. This was the only benefit of yoga class and the only reason she allowed Maura to talk her into attending; not that there was much Maura couldn't talk her into doing!

"Upwards bow" the instructor commanded from the front and dutifully every woman in the room twisted their torsos back to their rightful place and bent forward to touch the ground, before contorting their bodies to rest balanced on one arm and one leg in a graceful backwards arch. At least it was supposed to be graceful and from her crumpled heap on the floor, Jane had to admit that Maura had managed it perfectly, with her clenched buttocks pushing her hips into the air and her breasts straining against gravity. The instructor however, didn't seem to agree and as he grasped Maura's hips to pull them higher, Jane growled. Luckily, for the instructor, the silence was broken by the chime of Jane's cell phone: work called and Yoga had to be abandoned.

* * *

><p>"You owe me an hour of Yoga" Maura declared as they returned to her Beacon Hill home several hours later.<p>

"But Maur, Yoga is boring! Can't we do something, ya know, more like real exercise" Jane whined as she followed Maura up the stairs and into Maura's huge walk-in closet.

"Yoga IS real exercise. It provides a complete work out for every muscle in the body" Maura explained pulling both of their workout outfits from their shared drawer and throwing Jane's to her.

"But it doesn't get you hot and sweaty! I want to spend an hour getting all hot and sweaty" Maura smiled at the connotations attached to Jane's words. 'This is going to be fun' she thought raising her eyebrow.

"We're doing Yoga!" Maura told her firmly, as she removed her deep blue Prada dress, replaced it with Yoga pants and a skin tight turquoise tank and entered her Yoga room. Huffily Jane followed suit.

"You're not standing correctly, Jane" Maura told her as she moved close behind Jane to realign her posture and Jane shivered at the gentle but forceful contact. "That's better" she said quietly into Jane's ear, her hand still resting between Jane's protruding shoulder blades. "Let's start with a sun salutation" Maura suggested as she moved across the room to face Jane.

"Ok..." said Jane vaguely. She could never remember what all these poses were called. Maura saw her confusion and began to talk Jane through the process.

"Bring your hands together in front of your body, like this," Maura demonstrated, her hands clasped before her breasts, as if praying. Jane thought she remembered this sequence and began to follow Maura's lead, her eyes fixed upon her friend. "Then raise your hands above your head" Jane watched as the movement elongated Maura's body and pushed her breasts up higher. Maura noticing where Jane's gaze fell, filed it away for future use.

"Now bring your arms back to centre. Bow. Then squat and place your hands on the floor." Dutifully Jane followed suit. "Slide your left leg back" Jane watched as Maura's right knee pressed against her breast. "Now the other leg, into plank" Jane felt her body tense as Maura's breasts fell forward, straining against her top. 'I thought Yoga was supposed clear the mind and be relaxing' she thought to herself as her mind raced with all the ideas these postures initiated.

"Push into your arms to move into downward dog" Now Maura's tank top was barely containing her ample bosom and Jane could not stop herself from openly ogling her. "And back to press up. Now swoop down, and raise your chest into cobra." Again Jane did exactly as instructed and they held the pose for a few seconds. Slowly Maura talked them through the reverse process and Jane continued to be fascinated by the effect each movement had on Maura's supple body.

"Ok, child's pose next" Maura told Jane as she sunk to her knees and flopped forward, her arms straight out in front of her. Looking up to see Jane's half hearted compliance, she shuffled closer and grabbed her hands. "Resist me" she said pulling Jane's hands towards her. 'Oh I am' thought Jane taking a deep breath. When, a few seconds later, Maura released Jane's hands they both returned to standing and she decided it was time to really have some fun with Jane.

"Side plank next" Maura said, knowing that Jane wouldn't be strong enough to hold the pose.

"Uh?" said Jane. This was one she knew she'd never heard of. Maura moved a quarter turn to her right and looking over her shoulder, silently checked Jane had followed before moving into plank position once again. Jane copied Maura's movement, disappointed that they were no longer facing each other. When Maura twisted her body, so that her left arm pointed to the ceiling and she was supported only by her right arm and her feet, Jane looked at her incredulously and cautiously followed suit. 'Ok this isn't as bad as it looks' she thought, quickly changing her mind as Maura raised her left leg into the air too. Just has Maura had anticipated, as soon as Jane attempted the move, she lost her balance and toppled forward, crashing into Maura. With a thud, Maura landed on the matted floor with Jane above her.

"Now whatcha gonna do?" Jane laughed as her leg pushed down between Maura's thighs.

"This!" And before she knew what was happening, Jane found herself pinned to the floor with Maura straddling her hip and hands held fast above her head. Jane tried to struggle against her captor and Maura dug her hips down tighter, her strong thighs holding her in check. Maura lay forwards, using her chest to press Jane further into the floor.

"You were ogling my chest" Maura stated sternly. Flustered by the pressure of Maura's body above her, Jane could do nothing but admit it.

"I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself" she answered as she continued to squirm.

"You don't need to apologise Jane, I like you looking at me" Maura told her coquettishly enjoying the pressure between her legs. "But you will have to be punished!"

"I will?" Jane asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes you will" Maura confirmed sitting up. As soon as her hands we free, Jane attempted to push herself up onto her elbows, until Maura grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"No! You stay there! Don't move!" Maura commanded. Jane lay back down, thrilled by Maura's quiet dominance before bucking her hips in defiance.

"Do you like my breasts Jane?" Maura asked and Jane nodded in assent. "Good" she grinned fingering the hem of her tight tanktop. "Would you like to see them?" Again Jane nodded, unable to speak. With a sly grin Maura began to raise the flimsy material to reveal a firm stomach that rippled with her movements, stopping just below her bust. "Are you sure Jane?" Maura asked. Jane's heart pounded in anticipation. Jane couldn't be sure if she had even replied when Maura continued slowly pulling her shirt upwards. As the tank's concealed band slid over Maura's voluptuous bosom, her breasts bounced free and Jane instinctively reached up to touch them.

"Oh no!" Maura chided, leaning back out of reach. "I said you could LOOK! That is all!" She said as she massaged her pale pink nipples. Below her Jane whimpered in excitement and disappointment until Maura took her hands and leant forward to pin them above her head once again before capturing Jane's mouth in a rough, determined kiss. "Now are you going to be good or do I need to restrain you?" Feeling Jane's body instinctively tense below her, Maura regretted her words immediately. "I'm sorry" she blurted and leant down to give Jane a loving, reassuring kiss.

"I'll be good" Jane assured Maura as they broke apart, not wanting their game to end. Maura saw the sparkle in Jane's eyes and slipped back into her dominant role.

"Good!" She grinned. "Now how should I punish you? Hmmm?" She pondered aloud. "I know! You need to do more Yoga!"

"But..." Jane began and Maura cocked her head to the side, questioningly. "Ok" She conceded. Maura ground her hips down onto Jane one last time and stood up, reaching down to help Jane to rise.

"You have too many clothes on. Take them off" Maura commanded, and silently Jane began to remove her pants. Now it was Maura's turn to ogle Jane and she seductively licked her bottom lip as the tanned, lithe body was revealed to her. "Now fetch that yoga ball." Dutifully, Jane grabbed the large blue ball and placed it before Maura.

"Good, now lay back on it" Jane sat on the ball, its cold rubber stinging her buttocks for a second, before rolling backwards until she was arched over it, her hands touching the floor behind her. Maura knelt between Jane's legs and ran her hands slowly down Jane's stomach to rest on her sharp hips.

"Comfy?" Maura asked

"mmhhaa" Jane nodded and Maura begun to explain the rules.

"Firstly, you have to stay there. You can wobble but cannot fall off. If you stay on I will let you come."

"'kay" Jane agreed.

"Secondly, you have to be silent. If you make any sound I will stop."

"'kay" Jane agreed again.

"Good!" Maura said, pleased with Jane's answers. Gently she pushed Jane's legs further apart knowing the increased distance would serve them both well before sliding a single, exploratory finger between short, black curls, into Jane's hot, wet core. Immediately Jane had to fight back a moan, this was going to be harder than she had expected, but her stubborn streak refused to allow her to lose this little game.

Slowly Maura began to curl and extend the finger inside Jane, feeling her tight muscles soften to the intrusion. Satisfied that Jane was ready, Maura slowly withdrew her finger and dipped her head to graze her tongue over the length of her sex, before slipping two digits back into Jane's deep cavern. Balanced on the ball, Jane dug her feet into the ground, trying not to wobble. Grinning, Maura began to draw, slow delicious circles around Jane's swollen clit with her tongue which were mirrored by the movement of her fingers and Jane failed to repress a gentle moan.

Immediately, Maura pulled back and cocking her head, removed her fingers; Jane whined in frustration. "Did you moan?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry Maur. Please don't stop" Jane begged. Maura nodded and returned to her position between Jane's legs to continue lapping up Jane's flowing juices. The wobbly ball only served to enhance the sensations Maura was creating and she gritted her teeth to keep from making any more noise. Gently, Maura removed her fingers from inside Jane to slide them between her own drenched folds, eliciting a low moan from her that reverberated over Jane's clit.

As Jane surged towards her release she began to thrust her hips upwards and barely managed to retain her purchase on the ball but Maura didn't notice as she fought to subdue her own impending orgasm. With a few more strokes of Maura's tongue, Jane shuddered as she silently came, closely followed by Maura. "Wow" she proclaimed "Maybe I do like Yoga after all!"


End file.
